The Crow
by N. R. Crow
Summary: Based on the movie "The Crow". Channy included! Summary inside! Rated T for violence, blood, and language. Short summary: Sonny is murdered but comes back to avenge her death. But if she does, she'll have to leave Chad back in the world of the living.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, first off, if you've ever seen the movie "The Crow" This will make total sense to you. If not, read this:**_

**"People once believed that when someone dies, a Crow carries their soul to the land of the dead, but sometimes something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the Crow can bring the soul back and put the wrong things right ."**

**~ Sarah (she's a character in the movie)**

_**So, here's the summary for the story: **_

**When Sonny's murdered, the cast of So Random!, Chad, and Connie are devastated. No one knows who would've possibly wanted to kill the little ball of sunshine; it seems unlikely anyone would**_**want**_** to. Only Sonny knows, but she's dead… Technically, at least. Her crow – Atohi – gave her a day to get ready to leave, to get ready for the land of the dead. But as they leave, she starts to cry. And after a while, Atohi can't carry the weight of her sadness anymore. Instead, he drops her. When she wakes up, she finds out she's alive (in a way). But she's come with some powers too (look at the end for her list of powers!). Now she has to stay hidden from those she loves, and go after the person that murdered her. But she'll soon find hiding from people that missed her will be pretty dang hard.**

_**Theme Song**_

**And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me**

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over

And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no

Wake up

Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am

Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah, three months

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers

_**Meaning of the Song (Sober by Kelly Clarkson)**_

**The song was inspired by Clarkson's friend Calamity McEntire, who told her to "pick her weeds and keep the flowers". According to Clarkson the song is about survival and knowing what to do when something goes wrong. "It's not easy getting over whatever your addiction may be," she says. "The whole point of that song is, the temptation is there, but I'm not going to give in to it." Clarkson added that "Sober" is her favorite song on **_**My December**_**. "Musically, it's almost hypnotic. You just get lost in it, it's just so beautiful. This song is about surviving something you think you can get past or over. I'm not an alcoholic; that's not what it's about. It's just a metaphor. Everyone has something they are addicted to that they can do without in their life, so it could be about whatever your addiction is."**

_**Prologue:**_

The knife plunged into my stomach, sending waves of agony throughout my body. I screamed, piercing the night sky with the high pitched shriek. But no one could hear me. Not out here, at least. How could I have been so stupid? I should've _known_ Chad would never text me, asking for me to come to an abandoned hotel far away from any civilization. Of course, me being the lovesick girl I was, I eagerly came, only to meet my death.

The silhouette shoved a hand against my mouth, muffling my screams, almost completely cutting them off. "Shut it, bitch!" He hissed at me, replacing his hand with a rag that tasted like dirt. I tried to spit it out, but I had lost too much blood. I was too weak. My tears mixed with blood from the cuts on my face, making them a pinker color.

The knife plunged into my stomach again, making my back arch in pain. He smiled down at me, white teeth gleaming down at me, glinting in the moonlight. Instead of pulling the knife out slowly, like he had been doing for a while, he left it in there, backing away a couple of steps.

The edges of my sight started to blur, fading little by little. Finally, I was almost covered in darkness.

"Goodbye… Sonny." James smiled at me and started to laugh harshly.

_Chad…_ I thought as the darkness rushed over me.

I was dead. I was gone.

_**Okay, so here's what powers she'll have when she comes back:**_

**Immortality: She can't die until she's killed her murderer**

**Wings: When she wants to, she can have black wings (like a crow's)**

**Atohi: She can hear her crow's thoughts, sorta like Eragon and Saphira**

**Strength: She has inhuman strength**

**Speed: She has inhuman speed**

**Healing: When she gets hurt, she heals in seconds**

**Fire: She can control fire, but not create it.**

**So that's all I have for now! Review please!**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

So I'm back, and I decided to start rewriting some of my old fics. I will be rewriting them on a new account (Username is Thistle Anne Rose).

**- **ღ -

**The FanFictions I will be continuing:**

_I Hate Everything About You_

Merlin – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Camelot is a place where magic isn't illegal, but it isn't liked… Sorta like how homosexuals are treated by some people (which is TOTALLY wrong, by the way!). It's a place where people with magic are treated like scum beneath the "normal people's" shoes. Merlin Emrys, without a family, living on the streets, constantly being beaten half to death by people who pretend he isn't even human, and practically almost killed at every twist and turn, is such a person with magic. Arthur Pendragon, the literally famous boy whose father was one of the best actors in the country, lives with his father and half-sister Morgana, lives in a _huge_ mansion, who's _worshipped_ by his many friends, and is pretty used to seeing how people with magic are treated, is such a normal person. But, in a surprisingly miraculous turn of events, when his limo doesn't show up, he walks into a scene he sometimes wishes he could've stopped sooner. Taking a wrong turn into an alley, he sees a circle of people surrounding a figure. Of course, he _knows_ he should just walk away, but for some reason, he finds himself fighting back against the circle of people. And for some reason he just couldn't leave the pale, broken, magic-user in the alley to die… So Merlin unknowingly becomes Arthur's newest charity case.

**- **ღ -

_Damned by Love_

Night World Series – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Thistle Anne Rose is the average-every-day demon. She's got the fangs, the wings, and the attitude. She's an assassin for Hunter, killing Daybreakers day by day. But when she meets Drew, the one thing she promised she'd never do haunts her thoughts: Love.

**- **ღ -

**Two New Stories I'm Starting**

_The Apprentice's Heart_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Dumbledore, excited at the knowledge he'd have a chance to bring his biggest mistake to justice, missed half the Prophecy. The half that _would've_ informed him that the son of James and Lily Potter would be kidnapped by the Dark Lord and raised to take the throne next to him when he reached the age of eleven. The search is on for the missing Harry James Potter, while the boy himself is being raised by the Malfoy's – Tom Marvolo Riddle being too busy getting ready to take over the world. It took eight years to bring about the downfall of Dumbledore and the Side of Light, leaving Riddle two years to train his son – now named Harry Marvolo Riddle – and pass a few laws, essentially making life for Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors a hell-of-a-lot harder, even in Hogwarts. Of course, Harry's meant to stop it eventually, but it's up to Draco Malfoy to choose. In the end, as the prophecy said, Draco chooses whether or not Harry becomes the Savior or the Dark Lord's heir. Love or Lies? Truth or Betrayal? Darkness or Light?

**- **ღ -

_Wings of the Eagles_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Hogwarts is attacked, Dumbledore killed. Now, it's up to Harry, who Dumbledore named as the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix, to save both Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Draco Malfoy, who's turned his back on Voldemort, along with his father, Lucius, starts an odd friendship with Harry. Battles are fought, people lost, love forms, and guilt rises. And in the end, maybe love just won't be enough….

**- **ღ -

It will take me a while to rewrite the old fanfictions, and I plan on having at least five chapters for each before actually posting the story. Here's the link to my new profile:

http: / www .fanfiction. net /u /3076490/

~ Vivre Rire Amour ~

~ Live Laugh Love ~


End file.
